1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hard disk case for holding a hard disk drive, and more specifically to a drawable hard disk case that can be expeditiously and smoothly assembled with or disassembled from a computer case.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional removable hard disk drive is screwed to a hard disk case that is detachably mounted in a computer case and electrically connected to a connector of the computer case, such that the hard disk drive and the hard disk case have to be taken out of the computer case together if the hard disk drive needs to be removed out of the computer case for replacement or repair.
When assembling the hard disk case with the computer case, a user usually presses and pushes the hard disk case directly to make a hard disk drive installed in the hard disk case electrically and mechanically connect to a connector of the computer case. However, in this way, the connecting pins of the connector may be easily damaged due to the excessive force acting on the hard disk case. On the other hand, when disassembling the hard disk case from the computer case, the user needs to directly pull the hard disk case outwardly to make the hard disk drive disconnect from the connector. If the hard disk drive and the connector are connected tightly, the work for disassembling the hard disk drive from the connector will be laborious. It can be seen that the conventional hard disk case has drawbacks in its assembly and disassembly works.